


Safe

by atomica



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4/13, Dave POV, End of Homestuck, Gen, Homestuck Finale, Im dead inside!!!!!!!, Kinda, Sadstuck, Universe Frog - Freeform, Yay!!!!!!!, its sadstuck bc im crying over homestuck's ending!!!!, just a short thing i whipped up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomica/pseuds/atomica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's beautiful, he thought. The sun shone bright overheard, reflecting off green trees.<br/>Safe,</p><p>           Safe,</p><p>                         Safe,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Dave walked through the crowd, looking at the sky. Prospitains skipped around him, Dersites squinting at the bright sky.  
Dave looked to the right, seeing a familiar hooded figure. The Mayor walked hand in hand with a rag wearing Prospit girl, who looked familiar. Something with Jade's dog...? Whatever.  
It's beautiful, he thought. The sun shone bright overheard, reflecting off green trees. The landscape was intricately designed, all in the heart of a frog.  
Safe,

Safe,

Safe,

was the only word on Dave's mind. Everywhere he looked was a safe haven, a heaven, a home. Dave saw the smiling face of his brother as he played a game with Jake. He saw John walking with his mom, hand in hand with the skull girl. He saw Rose and her vampire girlfriend looking over the scene with relieved smiles. He saw Jane smiling as she conversed with her Dad.  
Safe, safe, safe.

The ugly thought of Lord English's head reared in Dave's brain. The memory of decapitating him and Dirk rang in his mind, causing him to shudder. Though his brother was healed and alive, Dave knew he would be haunted by those memories. 

But not now.

Not today.

 

Today all he felt was a sense of relief, of home.  
"Dave!" He turned his head to see Jade's smiling face alongside Karkat's. He smiled at Karkat, gripping his hand in his. "Dave, we're safe," Jade whispered. 

Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! This was a short thing I created for 4/13! Hpmestuck was beautiful, Act 7 was beautiful. This entire webcomic was so amazing...so new. It made me think differently. It changed people's lives, changed and so much. It's amazing, and impresses me so much. I will forever be sad that this ended, no matter how many years pass. I just want to thank Hussie, because holy f*ck. Thank you. Words do not describe these emotions. Nothing I do will ever be enough for Homestuck. I just...love...so much...
> 
> Come cry with me and check out my other 413 things on my tumblr: http://katherinepinkpastel.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! Now I will go cry in a corner.


End file.
